In guten wie in schlechten Tagen
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Yannick Kowalski bringt seine große Liebe mit nach Hause... Tristan Seidel. Dessen Eltern sind wenig begeistert von der Vorstellung, dass ihr Sohn einen Mann heiraten will. Trotzdem geht Tristan seinen Weg.
1. Chapter 1

**In guten wie in schlechten Tagen**

„Halt, Yani, wo willst du denn mit meiner Bibo-Zuckerdose hin?" – „Papa, bitte, die ist…" – „Deine Mutter und ich haben uns dank ihr kennen gelernt – auf diesem Flohmarkt, damals, als ich gerade wieder nach Hamburg gekommen war. Wir haben uns fast darum gehauen, weil wir sie beide haben wollten. Wir haben sogar geheiratet, weil wir uns nicht einig werden konnten, bei wem sie denn jetzt bleiben soll. Ja, seither haben wir sie mehrmals kleben und flicken müssen, ganz besonders weil du, Yani, als Kind deine Hände nicht davon lassen konntest." – „Aber sie ist heute immer noch genauso geschmacklos wie damals. Papa, bitte, die kann einfach nicht auf dem Tisch stehen." – „Pf, du machst aber auch ein Theater darum. Ich meine, wir sind ja alle gespannt darauf, deine neueste große Liebe kennen zu lernen, aber meine Bibo-Zuckerdose deswegen vom Tisch zu verbannen?" – „Papa", seufzte Yani. „Tristan ist nicht irgendein Flirt. Ich glaube, er ist der Mann meines Lebens." – „Rokko, du hast unseren Sohn gehört", mischte sich nun auch die Mutter des Jungen ein. „Es ist der Mann fürs Leben und wenn unsere Zuckerdose ihn vertreibt, glaubst du unser Sohn pflegt uns dann, wenn wir mal alt und bettlägerig sind?", lachte die Frau ausgelassen. „Ach Conny", seufzte Rokko seiner Frau zulächelnd. „Du hältst unseren Sohn wirklich für so nachtragend, dass er uns mal nicht pflegt, nur weil wir die Liebe seines Lebens mit unserer Bibo-Zuckerdose vergrault haben? Naja, besser kein Risiko eingehen." Sehr zu Yannicks Erleichterung griff Rokko nach der Zuckerdose, die aussah wie das gelbe Federvieh aus der Sesamstraße und trug sie in die Küche. „Ich glaube,…", konnten Cornelia und Yannick Kowalski Rokko trotzdem sagen hören. „… in der Sammlung abgefahrener Geschmacklosigkeiten deiner Mutter befindet sich irgendwo noch eine Elvis-Kaffeekanne." – „Nein!", entfuhr es Yannick entsetzt. „Bitte, benehmt euch doch nur einmal wie normale Menschen, wie ganz normale Spießereltern, so wie andere Leute in eurem Alter, bitte", flehte er seine Mutter an. „Hast du das gehört, Rokko? Dein Sohn will, dass wir uns wie Spießer aufführen. Es ist dir wohl entgangen, Yannick,…", wandte Cornelia sich dann wieder an ihren Sohn. „… dass normale Spießereltern dich und deine Homosexualität zur Therapie geschickt hätten. Stattdessen bereiten wir hier aber alles für einen Nachmittag mit…" Cornelia verstellte die Stimme zu einem süßlichen Säuseln. „… Tristan… vor." Yannick sah seine Mutter nachdenklich an. „Hm…", brummte er. Eigentlich wollte er noch etwas hinzufügen, aber die Klingel hielt ihn davon ab. „Das muss Tristan sein", strahlte er mit einem Mal. „Die Bibo-Zuckerdose ist sicher in einem der Küchenschränke versteckt", versicherte Rokko ihm amüsiert. „Na los, geh schon. Mach auf, sonst denkt Tristan noch, es wäre niemand Zuhause und geht wieder." Grinsend sah das Ehepaar Kowalski seinem Sohn hinterher. „Na, bereit den nächsten potentiellen Schwiegersohn zu inspizieren?" – „Immer doch", lachte Conny.


	2. Chapter 2

„Tristan, das ist meine Mutti, Conny, und das ist mein Papa, Rokko", stellte Yannick seine Familie vor. „Mutti und Vati, das ist Tristan." – „Tristan, so so", schmunzelte Rokko. „Haben Sie auch einen Nachnamen?", fragte er die Hand des jungen Mannes herzlich schüttelnd. „Seidel", entgegnete Tristan unsicher. „Seidel… aha… Tristan Seidel", wiederholte Rokko. „Hm, mit einem Nachnamen erscheinen Sie nur noch halb so göttlich, Tristan", grinste er dann. „Kommen Sie, Kaffee ist fertig. Setzen Sie sich. Was halten Sie eigentlich von Bibo?" – „Dem aus der Sesamstraße?", fragte Tristan. „Genau den." – „Hm, nicht so witzig wie Ernie und Bert, aber durchaus amüsant. Warum?" – „Papa, bitte", flehte Yannick. „Das war eine reine Informationsfrage. Sie müssten schon einheiraten, um in den Genuss meiner Bibo-Zuckerdose zu kommen." – „Unserer", verbesserte Cornelia Kowalski. „Das Sorgerecht für diese Geschmacklosigkeit ist noch nicht geklärt", grinste Yannick. „Aber keine Sorge, meine Eltern lassen sich nicht scheiden", erklärte er dann seinem Freund. „Nee, dafür habe ich meine Conny viel zu lieb", vervollständigte Rokko. „Ein Stück Kuchen, Tristan?", bot Conny dem jungen Mann an, nachdem sie Rokko zugelächelt hatte. „Sehr gerne. Der sieht gut aus und riechen tut er auch himmlisch. Meine Mama bäckt einen ähnlichen Kuchen." – „Nanana, wer denkt denn da in Rollenklischees?", mischte sich Rokko in das Gespräch. „Wissen Sie, in diesem Haus bäckt nur der Imperator himself", erklärte Conny. „Der Imperator?", grinste Tristan. „Kommt der noch?" – „Ah, na endlich, Sie machen sich locker, Tristan", freute sich Rokko. „Fühlen Sie sich hier einfach wie Zuhause." – „Dann müsste ich mich noch steifer benehmen", seufzte Tristan. „Oh", entfuhr es Conny. „Erzählen Sie doch mal von sich, Tristan. Haben Sie Geschwister?" – „Ja. Ich habe zwei Schwestern. Magdalena – wir nennen sie aber nur Lena – ist älter als ich. Und Mia-Philine, das Nesthäkchen. Sie macht gerade Abi." – „Mia-Philine, ein schöner Name", erkannte Conny an. „Wenn Sie mir die Bemerkung erlauben: Von der Sprache her sind Sie aber kein Hamburger, oder?" – „Nein, ich bin in Berlin geboren und aufgewachsen", entgegnete Tristan. „Und wieso hat es Sie hierher verschlagen?", fragte Rokko. „Das Studium." – „Es gibt in Hamburg Studienfächer, die es in Berlin nicht gibt?" – „Nein, nein. Ich wollte einfach… naja… ein bisschen Abstand. Wissen Sie, ich wollte unbedingt Grundschullehrer werden, aber meine Eltern wollten lieber, dass ich etwas studiere, mit dem ich dann auch die Firma übernehmen kann – vorzugsweise was mit Medien. Die Stelle des PR-Managers ist jetzt seit über 28 Jahren mit wechselnden Freiberuflern besetzt. Hugo unkt immer, dass die Stelle mit einem Fluch belegt ist – keine Ahnung warum." Rokko schluckte: Hugo? PR-Manager? „Tristan, sagen Sie, die Firma Ihrer Eltern, in welcher Branche ist die tätig?" – „Mode. Meinen Eltern gehört Kerima Moda." – „Dann sind Ihre Eltern David und Lisa Seidel?", fragte Rokko entsetzt. „Ja, genau. Kennen Sie sie?" – „Ich habe geglaubt, sie zu kennen. Das ist lange her." – „Tristan, wie haben Sie und unser Yannick sich eigentlich kennengelernt?", lenkte Conny ein, als sie erkannte, wie schockierend diese Informationen auf Rokko wirken mussten. „Beim Schulpraktikum." – „Dann werden Sie also doch Lehrer. Das freut mich", lächelte Conny. „Ja, ich werde Lehrer – nicht Grundschullehrer, aber immerhin Lehrer. Ich habe mich für die Fächer Mathematik und Wirtschaft entschieden. Meine Eltern glauben allerdings, dass ich Wirtschaftsmathematik studieren würde und eines Tages in ihre Fußstapfen treten werde. Ich weiß noch gar nicht, wie ich ihnen das erklären soll", seufzte Tristan. „Es ist nicht mal mehr ein Jahr bis zum Staatsexamen und danach das Referendariat…" – „Was macht denn Ihre Schwester? Lena, richtig? Vielleicht kann sie ja das Erbe antreten", fragte Conny optimistisch. „Lena hat BWL studiert und ist bereits in die Firma mit eingestiegen. Allerdings… ich glaube, meinem Vater ist es sehr wichtig, dass sein ‚Stammhalter', wenn Sie so wollen, die Firma weiterführt. Ich kann aber mit der Firma nicht so viel anfangen. Das interessiert mich alles nur mäßig. Ich möchte lieber mit Menschen zu tun haben – also richtig, so von Angesicht zu Angesicht und nicht oben lächeln und unten vors Schienenbein treten." – „Dass Sie sich da mal nicht täuschen, Tristan", fing Rokko sich wieder. Wehmütig lächelte er den jungen Mann an. „Sie wissen nie, auf wen Sie im Lehrerkollegium treffen." – „Das stimmt natürlich." – „Wissen Ihre Eltern eigentlich von unserem Yannick?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Nein", gestand Tristan mit gesenktem Blick. „Das hat aber rein gar nichts mit Yannick zu tun, sondern viel mehr damit, dass meine Eltern nichts von meiner Homosexualität wissen. Die Beiden sind da nämlich eher konservativ und würden es vermutlich nicht akzeptieren. Wenn Sie meinen Vater ein bisschen kennen, dann wissen Sie, dass er früher ein Schürzenjäger par excellence war…" – „Ja, ich bin im Bilde, Tristan", bemühte Rokko sich, die Fassung nicht zu verlieren. Er musterte Lisas Sohn intensiv. Er sah David sehr ähnlich, nur seine blauen Augen hatte er von Lisa. „Nur meiner Tante Kim habe ich mich anvertraut. Sie ist ein bisschen anders als der Rest der Familie. Ich glaube, das hat damit zu tun, dass sie ihren Sohn alleine großgezogen hat. Sie hat ein ähnlich angespanntes Verhältnis zur Firma wie ich. Kennen Sie meine Tante Kim auch, Herr Kowalski?" – „Ja, ich kenne deine Tante Kim. Allerdings war sie zu der Zeit noch ein zickiger verwöhnter Teenager." – „Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen", seufzte Tristan. „Mit ihr kann ich über alles reden." – „Auch über Ihre Beziehung zu unserem Yannick?" – „Ja, ganz besonders darüber. Sie freut sich für mich. Sie sagt, im Leben geht es darum, zu lieben und geliebt zu werden." – „Eine nette Weisheit. Könnte glatt von mir sein, Und das mit Ihnen und Yannick ist Ihnen genauso ernst wie ihm?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Ja, das ist es." – „Dann werden Sie es Ihren Eltern nicht ewig verheimlichen können. Wenn Sie Hilfe dabei brauchen, meine Frau und ich unterstützen Sie gerne.


	3. Chapter 3

„Ein netter Junge, dieser Tristan. Er taut ganz sicher noch auf", plapperte Conny ganz unbeschwert, als sie am Abend in ihr Ehebett kletterte. „Ja, sicher", seufzte Rokko. „Alles in Ordnung?" – „Ja, was soll denn sein?" – „Das frage ich ja dich." – „Conny, Tristan ist Lisas und Davids Sohn." – „Und? Da stehst du doch locker drüber. Du bist über sie hinweg, schon vergessen? Ich bin jetzt die Frau an deiner Seite und das schon einige Jahre… Ach was rede ich? Jahrzehnte! Du willst doch auch, dass dein Sohn glücklich ist, oder? Du hast genauso wie ich durch die Gardine gelinst, als sich die Beiden von einander verabschiedet haben. Das ging doch richtig ans Herz, oder?" – „Ja, aber Conny… Er ist Lisas und Davids Sohn", wiederholte Rokko mit Nachdruck. „Und sie wissen noch nichts von Yani." – „Sie wissen auch nichts von den beruflichen Zielen ihres Sohnes und noch viel weniger von seiner sexuellen Orientierung…" – „So wie ich Lisa und David kenne, werden sie daran zu knabbern haben. Lisa war immer so schrecklich konservativ und David in dieser Hinsicht ein Neandertaler: Jungs nageln Mädchen und davon möglichst viele." – „Ach, wie schön, dass du da anders bist, nicht wahr, mein Schatz? Wenn wir Tristan nicht beistehen, wer bitte dann? Ich glaube, dass er unseren Yani genauso liebt wie Yani ihn." – „Was, wenn er ihm wehtut?" – „Pf, die Zeiten der Sippenhaftung sind vorbei. Du weißt nicht, ob er nach seiner Mutter kommt." – „Oder er kommt nach seinem Vater und betrügt unseren Yani." – „Du kannst Yani aber nicht vor allem beschützen. Er muss seine Erfahrungen machen. Du gönnst ihm doch sein Glück, oder?" – „Ja, natürlich gönne ich ihm das." – „Dann hör auf zu grummeln. Lisa ist Vergangenheit. Und wenn du darüber nachdenkst: Sie ist nach fast dreißig Ehejahren immer noch glücklich mit ihrem David. Dann war es die große Liebe – so wie bei uns beiden." – „Nur, dass wir erst noch die 25 knacken müssen", grinste Rokko plötzlich. „Genau. Und du könntest etwas tun, um die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu erhöhen, dass die 25 auch wirklich geknackt wird", grinste Conny ihren Mann verführerisch an. „Schon gut, schon gut. Yannick und Tristan kriegen ihren Segen ja von mir." – „Pf, ich dachte ja viel mehr an…" Conny beugte sich vor und senkte die Stimme. „… ein bisschen kuscheln und küssen und streicheln und… führ die logische Reihe alleine zu Ende." – „Ui, klingt gut", grinste nun auch Rokko.


	4. Chapter 4

„Yani?", fragte Tristan seinen Lebensgefährten beim Abendessen. „Ja? Schmeckt gut", beeilte dieser sich, Tristans Kochkünste zu loben. „Danke, aber eigentlich wollte ich etwas ganz Anderes." – „Und was?" Tristan räusperte sich nervös. „Wir sind ja jetzt schon fast ein Jahr zusammen und eine Wohnung teilen wir uns seit vier Monaten. Es ist wirklich schön mit dir und ich wollte…" – „Ja?", fragte Yannick seine dunkelbraunen Augen aufreißend. „Yannick Kowalski, ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen." Der Mund des Angesprochenen verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Ich dich auch." – „Deshalb wollte ich dir danken, dass du… also, weil meine Eltern ja immer noch nicht von dir wissen… Du bist das Beste, was mir passieren konnte und ich wollte dich fragen: Willst du mein Mann werden?" – „Unbedingt, aber nur wenn du auch mein Mann wirst", lächelte Yannick gerührt, bevor er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob, um Tristan um den Hals zu fallen.

„Yani, Tristan, was macht ihr denn um diese Zeit hier?", fragte Cornelia Kowalski erstaunt, als sie spät abends den beiden jungen Männern die Tür öffnete. „Hallo Mutti! Ist Vati auch da?", wollte Yannick wissen, während er die Wohnung seiner Eltern betrat. „Hm, der duscht gera…", Conny geriet ins Stocken, als ihr Mann hinter ihr durch die Tür trat. „Rr, Rokko, das Handtuch steht dir echt gut", lachte Tristan, als er seinen zukünftigen Schwiegervater erspähte. „Und neugierig wie ein junger Hund. Du hättest ruhig zu Ende duschen können", lachte Conny. „Habe ich doch", erwiderte Rokko. „Aber du hast dir nichts angezogen. Sind das die Vorboten von Altersdemenz, mein Schatz?" – „Ach was. Aber frag lieber mal die Kinder, was sie zu uns führt und wenn es ein leerer Kühlschrank ist, dann verteidige unseren mit deinem Leben." – „Aber Rokko, wenn ich Laute der Verzückung von mir gebe, dann nur, wenn ich dafür meine Kochwäsche hier machen darf." – „Pf, und ich dachte schon, ich wäre noch heiß genug, um angebaggert zu werden", scherzte Rokko. „Aber was führt euch wirklich zu uns?" Yannick griff nach Tristans Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Mutti, Vati… Tristan und ich… Sag du!", forderte er seinen Verlobten auf. „Yannick und ich… Nee, sag du", kicherte dieser. „Egal wer, aber sagt es endlich", meldete Conny sich zu Wort. „Wir werden heiraten", platzte es aus den beiden jungen Männern gleichzeitig. „Heiraten?", fragte Rokko ungläubig. „So richtig mit Trauung und Ringen und schick angezogen und so?" – „Naja, eine kirchliche Trauung, Papa, geht ja in unserem Fall nicht, aber es gibt bestimmt eine schöne standesamtliche Zeremonie für zwei hübsche Jungs wie uns." Rokko musterte seinen Sohn. Er sah glücklich aus, einfach nur glücklich. Seine Augen strahlten, seine dunklen Locken waren ganz durcheinander gewuschelt. Er hielt immer noch Tristans Hand. „Ach kommt mal her", bat Rokko seinen Sohn und seinen Schwiegersohn in Spe. „Ich freue mich so für euch." Er drückte beide Männer gleichzeitig an sich. „Papa? Dein Handtuch! Langsam wird's unanständig", lachte Yannick. „Okay, ich ziehe mir schnell was Bequemes an und ihr geht mit Mama ins Wohnzimmer. Dann stoßen wir erstmal an, ja?"

„Habt ihr euch denn schon Gedanken über den Termin gemacht?", wollte Conny wissen. „Möglichst bald", entgegnete Yannick. „Noch vor dem Referendariat. Wenn wir verheiratet sind, dann können wir gemeinsam hier sein. Als Ledige können die uns sonstwohin schicken – sonstwohin ist ja erstmal nicht so schlecht, aber getrennt? Nee, das geht gar nicht." – „Und was sagen deine Eltern dazu?", wandte Rokko sich besorgt an Tristan. „Ich schätze, sie werden es jetzt erfahren müssen. Ich habe schon mit Tante Kim gesprochen – sie will mir dabei helfen. Sie hat sich so gefreut, als ich ihr erzählt habe, dass ich Yani fragen will…" – „Du hast ihn gefragt?", staunte Rokko. „Mit Kniefall und so?" – „Nee, aber mit einem leckeren Essen und Kerzen waren an." – „Damit war er einfallsreicher als du", lachte Rokko seine Frau an. „Du hast Papa gefragt?", staunte Yannick. „Jep, der alte Stießel hätte doch nie diesen Schritt gewagt." – „Naja, aber du musst den Kindern jetzt schon erzählen, wieso. Sonst stehe ich ja da wie der letzte Gefühlseisblock. Ihr müsst nämlich wissen, ich war vor der Ehe mit Conny schon mal verlobt." – „Was ist daraus geworden? Hat sie ‚nein' gesagt?", zog Yannick seinen Vater auf. „Nicht ganz… Sie ist aus der Kirche gerannt und hat dann einen anderen geheiratet." Tristan schluckte – diese Geschichte kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. „Wie hieß denn deine Verlobte?", fragte er deshalb. „Lisa Plenske." Tristan riss die Augen weit auf. „Du sagtest doch, du kennst meine Eltern nur ein bisschen." – „Hm, ein bisschen. Ich habe am Tag unserer geplanten Hochzeit Seiten deiner Mutter gesehen, die… die ich lieber nicht gesehen hätte. Tut mir leid, Tristan, deine Mutter ist sicher eine liebe Frau, aber sie hat mich vor vielen, vielen Jahren einmal sehr verletzt." – „Dann… ich hatte gehofft, ihr würdet mit nach Berlin fahren und mit meinen Eltern sprechen, aber unter diesen Umständen…" Tristan zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Nein, nein, ich habe dir das vor einiger Zeit angeboten und ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Wann geht es denn nach Berlin?"


	5. Chapter 5

„Da sind wir", seufzte Tristan. „Das ist mein Zuhause." – „Schönes Haus", bewunderte Yannick die Villa. „Meine Eltern sind bestimmt noch auf Arbeit. Mia-Philine könnte da sein", dachte Tristan laut nach. „Vielleicht sollten wir erstmal ins Hotel", gab Conny zu bedenken. „Es wäre doch wie ein Überfall, wenn deine Eltern nach Hause kommen und wir sitzen wie das Jüngste Gericht auf dem Sofa." – „Das ist wohl eher umgekehrt", rang Tristan sich ein Lachen ab. „Kommt erstmal rein, dann können wir immer noch überlegen." Der junge Mann steckte seinen Schlüssel ins Schloss, doch noch bevor er ihn umdrehen konnte, riss jemand die Tür auf. „Tristan!", fiel eine junge Frau ihm sofort um den Hals. „Mia!", freute er sich ebenfalls, seine Schwester zu sehen. „Komm rein, schnell, Mum und Dad warten schon auf dich. Mum hat sich echt überschlagen. Sie hat nicht nur dein Zimmer aufgeräumt und dein Bett neu bezogen, sondern auch das Wohnzimmer geschmückt – mit Girlanden und so. Na komm." – „Warte, Mia, meine Freunde müssen auch mitkommen." – „Deine Freunde?", fragte die Abiturientin. „Ja, das sind Yannick, Conny und Rokko Kowalski", stellte er die Menschen, die ihn begleitet hatten, seiner Schwester vor. „Ähm… das ist schon irgendwie schrullig, oder?" – „Ist Tante Kim auch da?", ging Tristan nicht auf den Kommentar seine Schwester ein. „Jep, die ist vor einer Stunde hier eingetrudelt und grinst die ganze Zeit so dümmlich vor sich hin, so als würde sie ein Geheimnis kennen, das bald gelüftet wird oder so."

„Wartet ihr kurz hier?", bat Tristan die Kowalskis an der Wohnzimmertür. „Ich würde sie gerne erst ein bisschen vorbereiten, okay?" – „Ist gut", nickte Rokko. „Soll ich mit reinkommen?", wollte Yannick wissen. „Ja, bitte", seufzte Tristan. Der Kowalski-Spross griff nach Tristans Hand und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. „Auf in den Kampf, Torero, da da da, da da", sang er amüsiert.

„Tristan!", stürmte Lisa auch sogleich auf ihren Sohn zu. „Wie schön, dass du endlich da bist! Du siehst müde aus. Waren die Prüfungen denn sehr schwer?" – „Es ging, Mama. Ich habe viel gelernt und mein Bestes gegeben." – „So wie sich das für einen Seidel gehört", strahlte David, doch sein Lächeln gefror, als er sah, dass sein Sohn eine Hand hielt. Sein Blick wanderte nach oben und nahm Yannick war. „Ähm… Tristan?" – „Mama, Papa, ich möchte euch Yannick vorstellen. Yannick… Kowalski", zögerte er, auch den Nachnamen preiszugeben. „Er ist mein Verlobter." – „Du verlierst echt keine Zeit", schmunzelte Yannick. „Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen", lächelte er dann die Seidels an, wobei er David die Hand hinhielt. „Verlobter, he? Das ist doch hoffentlich ein Scherz. Ja, sicher ist das ein Scherz. Du machst das nur, um uns zu erschrecken. Tristan, das ist doch ein Scherz, oder?" – „Nein, Papa, das ist kein Scherz. Ich liebe Yannick und ich werde ihn heiraten."

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen! Du bist mein Sohn. Mein Sohn ist nicht einfach schwul. David Seidels Sohn ist ein echter Mann. Du bist keine Tucke. Das ist sicher nur eine Phase oder… was auch immer es ist, du bist nicht schwul, ein Spätzünder vielleicht so wie deine Mutter, aber keine Schwuchtel. Eine Heirat werde ich auf gar keinen Fall erlauben", echauffierte David sich. „David, bitte", erhob Kim sich aus einem Sessel. „Reg dich doch nicht auf. Frag deinen Sohn doch lieber, ob er glücklich ist." – „Ich wüsste viel lieber, was die Eltern von dem da zu dieser Schnapsidee sagen", knurrte David mit Blick auf Yannick. Diesen Kommentar nahm Rokko zum Anlass, seinem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn zu Hilfe zu kommen. „Ich finde es gut. Mein Sohn ist glücklich und ihrer ist es auch. Ich gönne den Beiden dieses Glück von Herzen und meine Frau auch, nicht wahr, Conny?" – „Ja, natürlich, Schatz. Ich freue mich ebenfalls für die Jungs." – „Ro… Rokko", schaffte Lisa schockiert zu sagen. „Hallo Lisa. Schön, dich zu sehen. Wie geht's so?", bemühte er sich, den Triumph, sie so durcheinander zu bringen, nicht allzu sehr zu zeigen. „Dein Sohn und mein Sohn wollen heiraten?" – „Hoffentlich kommt er nicht zu sehr nach dir und überlegt es sich im entscheidenden Moment anders." – „Finden Sie das witzig, Kowalski? Mein Sohn wird ganz sicher keinen Mann heiraten. Das lasse ich nicht zu! Er ist ja jetzt mit dem Studium fertig. Er kommt zurück nach Berlin und da werden wir ihm diese Flausen schon austreiben." – „Papa, ich… ich bin zwar mit dem Studium fertig, aber ich muss noch mein Referendariat machen." – „Referendariat? Als Wirtschaftsmathematiker? Kannst du das bei Kerima machen?" – „Papa, ich habe Wirtschaft und Mathematik studiert… auf Lehramt." – „Du hast was?", wurde David laut. „Du wirst Lehrer? Da lässt sich doch ganz sicher etwas machen! Du kannst doch nicht einfach…" – „David", ermahnte Lisa ihren Mann. „Tristan, wieso hast du auf Lehramt studiert? Und noch viel wichtiger: Wieso hast du uns nichts davon erzählt?" – „Weil ihr es nicht versteht – genauso wie ihr das mit Yani und mir nicht versteht", antwortete Tristan seiner Mutter traurig. „Oh Tristan", seufzte Lisa. „Das mit deinem Studium, das hättest du uns sagen können." – „Lisa, mal ehrlich, so kann er die Firma nicht übernehmen. Dafür muss er etwas Richtiges studiert haben. Kowalski, was hat Ihre Tochter studiert?" – „Ich habe keine Tochter, ich habe nur einen Sohn", entgegnete Rokko verwirrt. „Die Tucke? Das ist doch kein Mann, das ist ein Mädchen. Also, was hat sie studiert?" – „Yannick hat Sport und Geschichte auf Lehramt studiert." – „Sport?", fragte David verächtlich. „Herr Seidel, ich möchte Sie doch bitten, die Kontenance zu wahren und meinem Sohn den nötigen Respekt entgegenzubringen." – „Er dreht meinen Sohn einfach um und ich soll das einfach hinnehmen? Ich sage Ihnen etwas: Nehmen Sie Ihr Frauchen und Ihren Ableger und verlassen Sie mein Haus!" – „David!", ermahnte Kim erneut ihren Bruder. „Beruhige dich doch!" – „Was willst du eigentlich hier, he? Hast du kein eigenes Leben? Tristan, ich will mit dir reden – alleine. Kowalski, Sie finden hinaus?"


	6. Chapter 6

„Dieser Mensch ist unmöglich", echauffierte Conny sich. „Nennt meinen Sohn einfach eine Tucke! Fehlt dem eine Gehirnwindung? Seine Tage als großer Stecher dürften ja wohl auch rum sein… In welcher Zeit lebt der überhaupt? Tiefstes Mittelalter? Frühe Jungsteinzeit?" Rokko hatte sich zwischenzeitlich auf das Hotelbett geworfen und sah seiner auf und ab laufenden Frau amüsiert hinterher. „Nun reg dich doch nicht auf. Das bringt nichts." – „Richtig, das bringt nichts, aber es macht mich einfach wahnsinnig, wenn jemand so rückständig ist. Wenn er sich jetzt nur über die Hochzeit aufgeregt hat, aber nein, er hat die komplette Palette abgezogen: Der falsche Job, der falsche Lebensgefährte, Schwester – halt's Maul, Ehefrau – du hast von nichts ne Ahnung. Es ist doch zum Kotzen." – „Das finde ich auch", platzte Yannick in das Zimmer seiner Eltern. „Und ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei, dass wir Tristan bei seiner Familie gelassen haben. Was, wenn er seinem Vater gegenüber einknickt?" – „Machst du dir Sorgen, dass er nicht zu dir steht?", wollte Rokko alarmiert wissen. „Nein, nein. Ich habe nur Angst, dass sein Vater ihn erdrückt – symbolisch gesprochen."

„Ich fasse es einfach nicht – du hast deine Mutter und mich dein ganzes Studium über belogen!" – „David, bitte, das Studium ist doch jetzt erstmal zweitrangig", versuchte Lisa ihren Mann zu beruhigen. „Er möchte heiraten. Darüber sollten wir jetzt sprechen." – „Er möchte heiraten", unkte David. „Er möchte heiraten. Kowalskis Sohn will er heiraten. Findest du das nicht reichlich seltsam? Ausgerechnet Kowalskis Sohn." – „Worum geht es dir eigentlich? Um Tristans Homosexualität oder darum, dass sein Auserwählter Rokkos Sohn ist?" – „Mein Sohn ist nicht homosexuell", knurrte David. „Doch, das ist er", ergriff Kim das Wort, die scheinbar unbemerkt von ihrem Bruder und ihrer Schwägerin in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers gesessen und die Szenerie verfolgt hatte. „Und das auch nicht erst seit gestern. David, Homosexualität ist keine Krankheit. Ob nun Veranlagung oder Erziehung, du kannst nichts daran ändern." – „Und ob! Ich werde dieser unsäglichen Hochzeit nicht zustimmen." – „Dann heiratet er eben ohne die Familie." – „Ächem, ich bin auch noch hier", meldete Tristan sich gekränkt zu Wort. „Und? Was hast du zu sagen?" – „Ich liebe Yannick und ich werde ihn heiraten – ob ihr nun dabei seid oder nicht. Und ich werde Lehrer, ich werde ein richtig guter Lehrer!" Mit Tränen in den Augen drehte Tristan sich um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

„David, du wirst unserem Vater immer ähnlicher", warf Kim ihrem Bruder ruhig zu. „Er hatte auch diese Vorstellung davon, wie seine Kinder zu funktionieren haben. Aber manchmal funktionieren Kinder eben nicht. Sie haben ihren eigenen Kopf. Das kannst du Tristan doch nicht zum Vorwurf machen. Er geht nicht den Weg, den du ihm vorgezeichnet hast, sondern seinen ganz eigenen – genauso wie…" – „… wie du", fiel David Kim ins Wort. „Und es hat mir nicht geschadet." – „Aber weitgebracht hat es dich auch nicht." – „Richtig, ich bin nur bei mir selbst angekommen. Dafür musste ich aber einen langen Umweg gehen. David, Tristan ist dein Sohn. Das kannst du doch jetzt nicht so einfach unter den Teppich kehren." – „Da stimme ich Kim zu", ergriff Lisa die Chance, ihren Standpunkt zu vertreten. „Ausgerechnet du stimmst Kim zu? Ihr habt euch doch nie wirklich leiden können." – „David, was wird das hier? Der große Rundumschlag. Ja, Kim und ich hatten unsere Schwierigkeiten, aber letztlich hat sie Recht: Tristan ist unser Sohn. Weißt du noch, als Lena damals zur Welt kam? Damals in Neuseeland, als wir noch mit dem Segelboot unterwegs waren und dachten, wir würden niemals wie unsere Eltern? Damals haben wir uns geschworen, dass wir unseren Kindern mal alle Freiheiten lassen. Und jetzt sieh dir an, was aus uns geworden ist: Wir sind entsetzt, weil unser Sohn einen Mann heiraten will, statt uns mit ihm zu freuen." – „Einen Mann, genau er will einen Mann heiraten und noch dazu Kowalskis Sohn." – „Hältst du Rokko etwa für eine Bedrohung? Oder hast du Angst, dass Tristan sich bei ihm wohler fühlen könnte als bei uns? Nur weil Rokko offenbar kein Problem mit der Homosexualität seines Sohnes hat?"

„Nun weine doch nicht, Tristan", seufzte Kim, als sie ihren Neffen in seinem Zimmer fand. „Er beruhigt sich sicher. Und wenn nicht, dann hast du immer noch deinen Yannick… und mich. Ich freue mich wirklich von ganzem Herzen für dich." – „Warum?", schluchzte Tristan. „Dein Vater ist innerlich nun einmal nicht so locker und cool, wie er sich gerne gibt." – „Das meine ich nicht. Warum freust du dich für mich?" – „Ähm… weil du mein Neffe bist und ich dich lieb habe." – „Nur deshalb?" – „Weißt du, Tristan, es ist einfach so. Ich schätze, es kommt daher, dass ich dieses Glück nie haben durfte." – „Dann teile ich ein bisschen mit dir, Tante Kim", lächelte Tristan seine Tante an. „Sei nicht albern", lachte diese. „Das geht doch gar nicht. Aber es ist sehr lieb von dir, dass du es anbietest." Der Streit der Seidels drang durch die dicken Wände der Villa und ließ Tristan einen Moment lang betreten schweigen. „Sieht nicht so aus, als würden sie sich bis zur Hochzeit einkriegen", seufzte er. „Gib deinem Vater etwas Zeit. Wer weiß, vielleicht überdenkt er seinen Standpunkt noch mal." – „Yannick und ich heiraten doch aber schon in drei Wochen. Es ist überraschend ein Termin freigeworden im Standesamt und da haben wir zugegriffen." – „Verständlicherweise. Dann werden wir deinen Vater eben etwas stärker bearbeiten müssen." – „Und Mama?" – „Hm, die ist nicht ganz so verbohrt, wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob es hierbei um Homosexualität im allgemeinen oder deine im speziellen geht. Sie kippt ganz sicher – und wenn es nur darum geht, weil du eines ihrer geliebten Kinder bist." – „Tante Kim? Ich habe noch keinen Trauzeugen…" – „Du hast ja auch noch drei Wochen um einen zu finden. Soweit ich weiß, geht das heute sogar ganz ohne", entgegnete Kim offenbar ahnungslos. „Willst du nicht meine Trauzeugin sein?" – „Oh Tristan, ich…" – „Du brauchst keinen Trauzeugen", drang Davids Stimme in das Gespräch. Er stand in der Tür und warf seiner Schwester einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Trauzeugen brauchen nur Leute, die auch heiraten und du wirst ganz sicher nicht heiraten – zumindest nicht diese Schwuchtel." – „David, bitte, reiß dich doch ein bisschen zusammen", flehte Kim ihren Bruder an. „Das ist mein letztes Wort dazu. Über dein Studium reden wir morgen, wenn du nicht mehr heulst. Wir kriegen das ganz sicher gedreht, dass du den entsprechenden Abschluss in Wirtschaft noch machen kannst. Kim, wenn du dann bitte gehen würdest." – „Nein", entgegnete die Frau mit fester Stimme. „Ich schulde meinem Neffen noch eine Antwort: Ich bin sehr gerne deine Trauzeugin. Wenn du mir die Telefonnummer der Kowalskis gibst, setzte ich mich mit ihnen in Verbindung, um mich ausgiebig an der Planung einer schönen Hochzeit zu beteiligen." Kim warf ihrem Bruder einen provokanten Blick zu und erkannte zu ihrer Zufriedenheit, dass David innerlich kochte. „Hier", hielt sich Tristan einen Schlüssel vor die Nase. „Das ist mein Autoschlüssel. Der Wagen steht in der Einfahrt. Fahr zu deinem Yannick und lass dich ein bisschen in den Arm nehmen." – „Nein", stellte David sich seinem Sohn in den Weg. „Wenn du jetzt gehst, bist du für mich gestorben."

„Sein Handy ist aus", seufzte Yannick derweil im Hotel. „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen." – „Nun bleib ruhig. Es ist spät, vielleicht schläft Tristan schon", versuchte Rokko seinen Sohn aufzubauen. „Hat einer von euch den Zimmerservice bestellt?", fragte Conny, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Nein, aber du könntest ja mal aufmachen und nachsehen, wer da ist." – „Ich habe es aber am weitesten zur Tür. Außerdem, was mache ich, wenn es der Mörder mit der Kettensäge ist?" Während seine Eltern noch scherzten, riss Yannick genervt die Tür auf. „Tristan!", freute er sich, seinen Verlobten zu sehen. „Oh je, war es so schlimm?", fragte er, als er das verweinte Gesicht des jungen Mannes wahrnahm. „Komm erstmal her", forderte Yannick ihn auf, bevor er ihn fest in den Arm nahm.


	7. Chapter 7

„Ich möchte zu Tristan Seidel", herrschte eine Stimme den älteren Herrn am Empfang an. „Ich bin seine Mutter." – „Einen Augenblick… Herr Seidel hat…" Der Mann sah angestrengt auf seinen Computerbildschirm. „… vor zehn Minuten ausgecheckt." – „Und die Kowalskis?" – „Ebenfalls. Wenn Sie sich beeilen, erwischen Sie sie aber noch in der Tiefgarage." – „Danke", seufzte Lisa erleichtert, bevor sie sich umdrehte und davon stürmte.

„Tristan! Tristan!", rief Lisa ihrem Sohn von weitem zu. Er stand bereits einem scheinbar abfahrbereiten Fahrzeug. „Warte, ich muss mit dir reden." – „Was gibt es?", fragte der Angesprochene unterkühlt. „Ich wollte…", japste Lisa. „Ich wollte… Tristan, es tut mir leid, dass es gelaufen ist, wie es gelaufen ist. Aber du musst deinen Vater doch auch ein bisschen verstehen. Das ist nicht leicht für ihn. Sein einziger Sohn und dann…" – „… so eine Enttäuschung. Danke, Mama, jetzt fühle ich mich gleich viel besser." Trotzig riss der junge Mann die Tür des Autos auf und nahm auf der Rückbank Platz. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns noch etwas zu sagen haben." – „Tristan, bitte, sei doch bitte vernünftig, wenigstens du. Wir sind doch eine Familie und… Auf welchen Namen heiratet ihr denn? Ich glaube, es ist für deinen Vater leichter, wenn ihr auf deinen Namen heiratet, dann…" – „Oh Mutter, bitte. Das ist doch gehupft wie gesprungen: Behalte ich meinen Namen, bin ich die Schande der ganzen Familie, heirate ich auf Yannicks Namen, dann wird Vater vor Wut kochen, weil ich dann heißen werde wie sein Widersacher im Kampf um deinen Ringfinger. Tut mir leid, Mama, aber ich kann nicht immer nur tun, was in eurem Sinne oder im Sinne der Firma ist. Ich werde Yannick heiraten – in drei Wochen wie geplant. Ihr kriegt eine Einladung, kommt oder lasst es bleiben. Und wenn ihr nicht kommt und mir hinterher mal schreiben wollte, schreibt an Tristan Kowalski." – „Tristan, bitte", flehte Lisa. „Sei doch vernünftig. Rede doch noch einmal mit deinem Vater. Es findet sich ganz sicher ein Kompromiss." – „Das hat mit Kompromiss nichts zu tun. Er will nicht, dass ich heirate und ich will nicht auf die Hochzeit verzichten. Da gibt es keinen Mittelweg. Ich kann nicht bloß ein bisschen heiraten, damit der Haussegen nicht schief hängt." Lisa trat einen Schritt von der geöffneten Autotür zurück. „Du und David, ihr seid euch sehr ähnlich", bemerkte sie dann mit Wehmut. Sie drehte sich um und wäre beinahe mit Rokko zusammengestoßen. „Wie machst du das?", fragte sie ihn leise. „Wie mache ich was?", hakte dieser verwirrt nach. „Wieso nimmst du es als selbstverständlich, dass dein Sohn einen Mann heiraten will?" – „Hm, naja, es ist ja jetzt nicht so, als hätte ich von Anfang an mit Begeisterung darauf reagiert, aber letztlich… Es ist doch besser, er kommt zu mir und sagt: ‚Vati, ich bin schwul', als dass er sagt: ‚Vati, ich habe Krebs im Endstadium'…" – „Das ist nicht dasselbe", warf Lisa ein. „Richtig, das ist nicht dasselbe. Aber letztlich will ich ein gutes Verhältnis zu meinem Sohn. Ich will nicht, dass mein Sohn glaubt, er könne nicht mit seinen Problemen zu mir kommen. Ich habe auch meine Zeit gebraucht, um es zu akzeptieren, aber mittlerweile finde ich es richtig knorke, dass Yani schwul ist – so kriegen Conny und ich einen richtig tollen Schwiegersohn." Lisas Blick wanderte von Rokko zu dessen Ehefrau. Bisher hatte sie sich Cornelia noch gar nicht richtig angesehen. So sah also die Frau an Rokkos Seite aus… Sie hatte rote, glatte, wenn auch dünne Haare und das ganze Gesicht voller Sommersprossen. Sie hatte eine große Hakennase und war auch sonst nicht sonderlich attraktiv. Das sind nur Äußerlichkeiten, mahnte Lisa sich. Du warst auch nicht besonders hübsch, als das mit dir und Rokko noch lief. „Da kann ich meinem Mann nur zustimmen. Tristan ist ein toller Junge und ich bin wirklich froh, dass mein Yani mit ihm glücklich ist. Wenn Sie möchten, kommen Sie uns doch einmal besuchen. Dann zeige ich Ihnen, wo die beiden studieren… also den Campus und so. Oder die Schule, an der sie ihr Praktikum gemacht und sich kennengelernt haben." – „Ich denke nicht, dass ich das will", wiegelte Lisa ab. Wieso war diese Frau nur so nett zu ihr? „Sie sind doch Tristans Mutter", fügte Conny hinzu. „Als Mutter wünscht man sich doch immer, dass das eigene Kind glücklich ist, oder?" Sie griff in ihre Handtasche und begann zu wühlen. „Hier", strahlte sie dann plötzlich. „Das ist meine Karte – jetzt nur vom Laden, aber wenn Sie reden oder zur Hochzeit kommen wollen, dann… rufen Sie einfach an, okay?" Lisa nahm das kleine Stück Papier in die Hand. Cornelia Kowalski – Trödelmarkt, las sie. Dann sah sie wieder auf. „Wir müssen dann", erklärte Rokko. „Rede noch mal mit David", bat er seine Ex-Verlobte leise. „Bitte. Es würde uns allen etwas bedeuten, wenn die Trauung mit allen Familienmitgliedern stattfinden würde."


	8. Chapter 8

„Boah, Tante Kim, nicht so fest. Ich ersticke ja." – „Sei froh, dass du kein Korsagen-Kleid tragen musst. Die sind dieses Jahr total in… Sagt Hugo zumindest. Darin würdest du echt ersticken", lachte Kim, während sie ihrem Enkel die Fliege band. „Rr, wärst du nicht mein Neffe, würde ich dich glatt vor den Traualtar zerren." – „Nananana, was hören meinen alten Ohren da?", lachte Rokko, der gerade in sein Gästezimmer trat. „Yani ist dann fertig und wartet unten. Tja, liebe Kim, ich schätze mal, jetzt musst du ganz schön zerren, denn so wie der junge Mann hier grinst, hält den nicht einmal ein Tsunami davon ab, heute zu heiraten." – „Ach wie schade", seufzt Kim kichernd. „Hat sich jemand aus meiner Familie gemeldet?" – „Deine Schwestern haben angerufen und gesagt, dass sie vor dem Standesamt auf uns warten. Sie fanden es unpraktisch, vom Bahnhof erst noch hierher zu kommen und dann mit uns wieder in die Stadt zu fahren", erklärte Rokko. „Eine gute Entscheidung", kommentierte Tristan geistesabwesend. „Und meine Eltern?" – „Also bei mir oder Conny hat sich niemand gemeldet. Bei dir, Kim?" Die Angesprochene schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. „Nun lass die Öhrchen nicht hängen, Tristan", versuchte sie, ihren Neffen aufzubauen. „Dein Opa Friedrich war genauso. Er war auch so ein Sturkopf. Ich bin mir aber ganz sicher, dass dein Vater – ähnlich wie dein Opa – im entscheidenden Moment weiß, was zu tun ist." Kim hakte sich bei Tristan unter. „Na komm, ich bringe dich jetzt zum Auto und dann geht's ins Standesamt."

„Ich habe Reis und rosarote Wattebällchen", erklärte Mia ihrer großen Schwester. „Und wofür?", fragte dieser irritiert. „Na zum Bewerfen… hinterher, wenn sie rauskommen." – „Das macht man traditionellerweise mit Reis." – „Das weiß ich, aber die beiden sind ja kein traditionelles Paar, darum habe ich auch Wattebällchen… in rosa… wie in diesen Parodien auf Schwu… Homosexuelle." – „Du bist unmöglich, Mia", kicherte Lena. „Am besten wir werfen mit gar nichts, dann können wir auch nicht unangenehm auffallen." – „Ich finde es schade, dass Mum und Dad nicht hier sind." – „Pf, hast du echt damit gerechnet, dass sie kommen? Du hast Papa gehört…" Lena verstellte die Stimme, so dass sie tief und behäbig klang. „David Seidels Sohn ist keine Tucke. Wenn er heiratet, dann nur ein Mädchen… Eins, das ich abgesegnet habe." – „Sind die Romanovs nicht so zu ihrer Bluterkrankheit gekommen?", kicherte Mia. „Du lernst eindeutig die falschen Sachen fürs Abi", scherzte Lena zurück. „Hey, da kommen sie!", deutete sie dann auf ein Auto.

„Können wir dann anfangen?", fragte die Standesbeamtin in die Runde. „Ja, können wir", erwiderte Tristan, wobei er ein letztes Mal einen Blick auf die große, alte Holztür hinter ihm warf. „Gut", brummte die Frau und griff nach ihrem Manuskript.

„Sie beide werden Lehrer. Ein schöner Beruf. Man soll nicht für die Schule lernen, sondern für das Leben – mit diesem Spruch wurde meine Generation noch gepiesackt. Sie beide werden schon gemerkt haben, dass eine Beziehung auch ein Lernprozess ist. Erst haben Sie sich kennen, dann gelernt, miteinander zu leben. Sie haben gemerkt, dass Sie nun nicht mehr ohne einander leben können. Darum stehen Sie beide hier heute vor mir. Aber das Lernen hat noch kein Ende. Auch die Ehe ist ein Lernprozess: Sie werden lernen…" Die Beamtin unterbrach ihre Rede, als sah, dass die Tür zum Hochzeitssaal aufging. „Das hier ist die Trauung Kowalski und Seidel", informierte sie die verschüchterte Person, die nicht wusste, ob sie eintreten oder lieber draußen bleiben sollte. „Mum!", strahlte Mia-Philine. „Komm, setz dich zu uns, Lena und ich haben dir einen Platz freigehalten." Hochroten Kopfes schlich Lisa zu ihren Töchtern. „Machen Sie ruhig weiter", murmelte sie der Standesbeamtin sichtlich verlegen zu.

„Meinen Glückwunsch", strahlte Rokko seinen Sohn an. „Habt ihr gut gemacht, das mit dem Heiraten", scherzte er. „Auch von mir nur die besten Wünsche", drängte Conny sich an ihrem Mann vorbei, um Yannick und Tristan zu umarmen. „Deine Mutter ist immer noch da. Willst du nicht mal hingehen?", ermutigte sie ihn.

„Mama?" – „Ja… Ähm, meinen Glückwunsch. Das war eine sehr schöne Trauung." – „Danke. Sag das der Standesbeamtin. Die Rede war immerhin von ihr", grinste Tristan Lisa an. „Ich finde es schön,…", wurde er dann ernst. „… dass du hier bist." – „Deine Schwester sind auch hier", erinnerte Lisa ihn. „Ich weiß, aber sie hatten sich angekündigt. Dein Kommen war eine echte Überraschung." – „Ich habe mit Engelszungen auf deinen Vater eingeredet. Er kann es einfach nicht so locker sehen wie Kim oder Rokko. Für ihn…" – „… ist es Hochverrat. Ich weiß. Wenigstens bist du da. Du kommst doch jetzt noch mit Feiern, oder? Wir wollen bei unserem Lieblingsinder lecker essen, ein bisschen quatschen. Nichts übermäßig Großes. Ein paar Freunde von Yani und mir stoßen da noch dazu…" – „Ich komme gerne mit. Nun lass dich aber erstmal drücken", erkannte Lisa gerührt, dass sie ihrem Sohn noch nicht gebührend genug gratuliert hatte. „Wo ist denn dein Mann? Ich will ihm auch gratulieren." – „Yani?", fragte Tristan sich suchend umsehend. „Hier, Angetrauter", lachte dieser. Lisa machte einen Schritt auf ihren Schwiegersohn zu. „Hey", lächelte sie unsicher. „Alles, alles Gute", brachte sie hervor. Sie breitete die Arme aus, zögerte jedoch einen Moment. „Was wird das?", fragte Yannick amüsiert. „Eine Pantomime-Vorstellung?" – „Quatsch", lachte Lisa, bevor sie endgültig die Arme um den jungen Mann legte.

„Du fährst doch sicher mit uns ins Restaurant?", fragte Rokko Lisa auf dem Weg aus dem Standesamt. „Im Auto der Brautleute würdest du eh nur stören. Die haben gerade ihren ganz eigenen Film laufen", schmunzelte er und deutete auf das sich gerade küssende Paar. „Ger…", wollte Lisa das Angebot annehmen, als sie einen luxuriösen Wagen am Straßenrand entdeckte. „Lisa!", zischte David auch gleich. „Komm her. Wir fahren nach Hause - unverzüglich." – „Entschuldige mal bitte, ich bin zu einer Hochzeitsfeier eingeladen und ich lasse mir das von dir ganz sicher nicht verbieten", zischte Lisa zurück. Dennoch ging sie auf das Auto zu und setzte sich hinein. Triumphierend grinsend tat David es ihr gleich.

„David, du musst genauso weitermachen und du wirst deinen Sohn verlieren. Dass er nun Rokkos Sohn geheiratet hat, ist purer Zufall – das hat nichts mit Rache zu tun oder so. Du weißt doch ganz genau, wie das ist: Wo die Liebe hinfällt, da fällt sie nun einmal hin. Und in diesem Fall hat sie mächtig eingeschlagen. Keiner will dir oder Kerima etwas Böses. Und mit Rokko hat das auch nichts zu tun – die Zeiten, als er eine wirkliche Bedrohung für dich war – im Sinne von: Wir zwei Beide und er – die sind auch vorbei. Ich liebe dich und er liebt seine Conny. Tja, und dein Sohn liebt seinen Sohn." – „Aber…", wollte David widersprechen. „Nichts aber, du hältst jetzt mal den Rand und hörst mir nur zu: Du kannst dich so nicht aufführen. Das hat etwas von Rumpelstilzchen. Du hast auch noch zwei Töchter – Lena ist auf dem besten Weg, dein und mein Erbe anzutreten… firmentechnisch. Dafür braucht man heutzutage keinen Penis mehr. Wir leben nicht im Mittelalter. Wenn er lieber unterrichten will, dann soll er das tun. Und Lena… die wird dann mal die neue Nummer eins bei Kerima… oder Mia… mal gucken… Wenn das mit dem Abi vorbei ist, wird sie ja sicher auch eine Lehre machen oder studieren oder…" – „Weißt du, welche Vorurteile es gegen schwule Lehrer gibt?", nutzte David Lisas Pause. „Ja", erwiderte diese trocken. „Du hast mir jedes einzeln vorgeführt. Und genau das ist der Punkt: Wenn wir als seine Familie nicht zu ihm halten, wie soll er dann erwarten können, dass andere vorurteilsfrei mit ihm umgehen, he?" Statt etwas zu entgegnen startete David den Motor seines Autos, ließ die Scheibe herunter und hupte einmal laut. „Ey, Kowalski", brüllte er dem Fahrer des Wagens vor sich zu. „Fahren Sie vor, ich folge Ihnen." David legte einen Gang ein und setzte den Blinker. „Er wird mir viele, viele Fragen beantworten müssen. Ich will alles haarklein wissen – wie das war mit dem Studienfachwechsel, warum ausgerechnet Lehramt, wie er Kowalskis Sohn kennengelernt hat und noch allerlei andere Dinge", knurrte er trotzig, während er das Auto aus der Parklücke lenkte. „Wo geht es jetzt eigentlich hin?", wollte er von seiner Frau wissen. „In ein indisches Restaurant. Das mögen Yannick und Tristan wohl sehr." – „Wäh", motzte David. „Über das mit dem Schwul-sein können wir ja noch mal in Ruhe reden, aber indisches Essen ist und bleibt eklig – egal, welches Plädoyer du diesmal auspackst."


End file.
